Sand, Rain and Thunder Storms
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: How a case can cause some major problems but can have lead to some very nice fixes.


**AN-This was thought up after too many conversations with BonesBird about water and showers and rain. Major smut once you get in to it.**

* * *

How could he be so infuriating? It was a simple mistake and it had lead to an all out shouting match. The lid on the tooth paste or more to the point not on the toothpaste had caused a little thing to escalate. She had forgotten to put the lid on the toothpaste when they rushed around that morning after sleeping in. What hadn't helped was the shower sex that they always ended up having when they were running late.

After a rough day all Merri wanted to do was relax and watch a movie but no, Dwayne had found the lid off the toothpaste and bang. Things had went from minor to major and Merri was not in the mood. After he whinged about the toothpaste he then went on about how the kitchen was mess and things hadn't been put away in the right place. When she went in the kitchen to find out what all the banging was for she found him pulling stuff out and put it back in just about the same place he took it from. When it came down to it he couldn't find his stock pot and it was her fault.

"How is you not finding a pan my fault?" She ground out feeling her temper slowly boiling.

"Well you put it away last." He snarled back.

"I don't touch anything in the kitchen Dwayne, especially your pans. The best I do is the coffee machine. Have you tried where you normally put it like..." Walking up to the cupboard that she knew he kept it and pulling it out from the very back.

"Try looking better before you blame me. Today was shit Dwayne, don't take your mood out on me." Trying to keep from exploding at him.

The case they were working on involved a dead sailor who had recently split with his wife after he found out she was having an affair. After finally arriving back in port he had went on a drinking binge and ended up in a fight with his wife's lover. One thing lead to another and the sailor killed the lover. Knowing he was in major trouble he went and picked his son up knowing he would be locked up for murder and his wife would stop him seeing the boy. They had just dragged the car out the river with both the sailor and his son still strapped in to their seats. Cases involving kids were rough on them all but when it wrong like it had that day tempers always ran high. This had been the first time a case had caused a major argument between them in the time they had been a couple. They had their disagreements at work but they never brought them home.

"I am not taking it out on you and this has nothing to do with today." Turning his back to her so she couldn't see he was indeed lying.

"Well you going to apologise at least since you flipped at me for no reason." Pushing him.

"Apologise! I only asked..." but Merri didn't wait for him to finish as she stormed out the kitchen picking her keys up as she passed the hall table and slamming the front door on the way out.

Stuff this, she was not in the mood for him or his mood. She needed space and to just shut off and unwind. Getting in the car she drove off not even bothering to see if he had followed her out. She drove around for a while trying to clear her head but she was sitting stewing and getting more annoyed at him. She need to feel wind in her hair and sand under her feet, she needed to hear the sea. She drove till the sound of cars disappeared and all she could hear was silence at first followed by the sound of the sea breaking on the sand.

Parking the car she got out and grabbed the blanket from the back seat. Walking down to the sand she lay the blanket out and sat down. It wasn't as warm as she first thought and it was very overcast and grey. Bringing her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms her knees and watched the water roll up to meet the sand. It was so peaceful, so quiet. It looked like she was the only one out and she was happy for it to stay that way. Closing her eyes she let the wind blow through her hair causing it to ruffle and become tousled. The sound of the water and the smell of the sand filled her senses helping her clam and finally relax. Seeing that little boy today looking so angelic like he was sleeping was tough on anyone. She understood it was even rougher for Dwayne with having Laurel. He had already pointed out if you didn't have kids you couldn't understand the possible implications of losing a child. That was about the time things started to go down hill.

No matter how much she let him go he just seemed to have a need to vent but she was the one he wanted to vent to or more so at. Thinking over what had happened was not helping her forget why she was sat in such a tranquil place. Taking deep and even breaths she slowly felt her body and mind relax until she heard a car pull up in the distance. It was funny how even though all cars sounded the same she knew the sound of that car and was had just got out. She did not need this now.

He was in a foul mood and he couldn't help it. He was at odds with the world and she was just there. He knew it was no excuse but he did try to keep his temper in check but it wasn't working. Something simple had sparked his mood when they got home and now well, she had just stormed out to God only knew where. Every time he let his mind drift he saw the little boy and it made him so sad and angry and mad and a host of other emotions he just didn't want to deal with it. How could any parent hurt their own child let alone kill them. He was there when the mother was told and that was a sight he wished he never had to see ever again. His mind flashed to Laurel and it took all his willpower to not hit something. Even though he and Linda were divorced he would never hurt her, dear god not with Laurel. Laurel was his world simple as, no one should or could hurt his baby girl no matter how big she got.

Giving up dinner he walked around the kitchen till he found himself sitting out back on the swing seat. He had blown up at Merri and none of this was her fault. She had been there, she had seen the car and the bodies as well. He could see it had affect them all seeing the little boy, but he had never stopped to think, he had just flipped. What had he done? She had stormed out and by the look of the sky it was getting very cloudy and overcast. Looking at the thick grey clouds rolling in it looked like a storm was brewing. She was out there and a storm was on its way. He needed to find her, to apologize. He was a fool and he had taken his rage out on her when all she had done was love him.

Grabbing his keys and phone he went and got in the car. He was about to start the engine when he realised he had no idea where she went of where she would go. He needed to think and fast. Picking his phone up he pulled up the number for the lab. She had her phone and car so she could be traced. After waiting what seemed like an hour he finally had her location, he should have known she would go there. As he started the car and set off to find her he saw the sky getting really dark, he had to be quick or she would be alone when the storm finally broke and he didn't want her out on her own, not when it was his fault she was out there.

Finally he pulled up and parked his car next to hers. The car was empty and he couldn't see anyone about. She was obviously here on her own. Getting out the car he shut the door and made his way along the path just as the first clap of thunder roared through the sky shortly followed but a spot of rain. Here it was and she was out here somewhere. He needed to find her quickly before the storm really broke. As he walked a flash of lightning lit the sky and then the thunder hit again. The raindrops were falling a little quicker now and he still couldn't see her anywhere. He did his jacket up to fend off the wind and rain, he had no idea if she had her jacket or coat with her. As he made his way down the path to the beach he caught site of a lone figure sitting on a blanket down on the sand. He knew it was her, she was the only other person here. The rain was now falling heavier and he knew within minutes he would be soaked if he didn't get down to her and got them back to the car.

As he approached her she didn't look at him or even move. She was getting drenched by the rain and she was still sat still on the blanket. What was wrong with her?

"Merri come on you're getting soaked, let's get back to the car and get dry." Reaching out for her but she stayed still and ignored him. "Merri please your soaking and so am I now. We need to get you back to the car come on." taking hold of her arm and trying to get her to stand.

Merri heard him and when she felt his hand on her arm she flipped. She pulled away from him and jumped up squaring off at him. How dare he come down here and tell her she was getting wet and she needed to get back to the car. He was the reason she was down here in the first place.

"What the hell do you want Dwayne? Don't stand and tell me I am getting wet, I can tell for myself thanks. The reason I am getting wet is you're an asshole and can't work out who to take you temper out on. I was there too Dwayne, I saw what you saw. Just because you're a parent doesn't give you feelings above the rest of us. Yes it hurt seeing that little boy, his life cruelly snatch away because his dad was a fool. Go away Dwayne, I really don't need this now." turning her back to him as the thunder and lightning ripped across the sky.

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder calling her name as the thunder struck again. He watched as she whirled round and brought her hand up to impact with whatever part of him she could. Lucky he saw what was coming and grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. When she felt him grip her wrist she brought her other hand up only to find both her hands pinned in his. She was about to start a verbal torrent of abuse when she felt him crush his lips to her and silence her instantly.

He kept a hold of her hands till he felt her starting to give in to his kiss. Pulling her closer as he kissed her he finally let go of her hands as he pulled her tight against him and slid one hand to her head as the other cupped her ass. She felt him cup her ass and pull her close as she finally gave in to his kiss. When he kissed her like this she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Running her fingers into his hair she pushed her groin flush against his feeling how turned on he was become. Since when did becoming soaked in a storm after a argument become so damn hot.

She felt his hand move up her ass and under her jacket till he found the waistband of her jeans. She mirrored his movements as she brought a hand up in between them and found the zipper of his pants. She felt him slowly push her backwards till she felt the rain falling on her face as she lay back on the blanket with his body covering hers. Even with the rain and wind she didn't feel cold anymore as she felt his hands undo her jeans and slid them and her panties down her legs. Somewhere in the depths of her brain she did register the fact that she was on a wet blanket at the beach in the middle of a thunderstorm about to have sex. Any other time this would have seemed like a bad idea but she was so turned on she didn't care as she slotted her wet hand in to his jeans and managed to wrap her fingers round his erection and free him from his jeans.

He stayed kissing her the whole time as he used his feet to push her jeans down and a hand to undo her jacket and push her top up just far enough to see the the black lace covering her breasts. They were both soaked to the skin and most of her skin was on show due to the fact she was naked from the waist down and her top was pushed up to her chest. Breaking the kiss he looked down and saw the catch at the front of her bra, this was getting better every minute for him. Flicking the catch her breasts sprang out of there restraints and he quickly sucked one into his mouth as he circled her nipple with his tongue. He had never experienced anything this erotic and pleasurable in a long time. Who would have thought sex on the beach in a thunderstorm could be such a turn on. As he let go of one breast and sucked the other into his mouth he used his hand to slid up her leg to her centre before stroking her from her clit down her folds till he hit the pool of moisture that was most definitely not caused by the rain.

"Someone is enjoy this little display of public affection very much". As he let go of her breast and started to kiss her neck before nipping her ear.

He heard her moan as he rubbed her clit and kissed her neck. God, he was going to come before he even got near her with how much he was enjoying feeling how turned on she was. Bring his lips to hers again he felt her wrap her fingers back around his erection as she started to slide her hand up and down causing him to nip her lip and moan deeply into her mouth. She kept pumping him till he pulled back a little freeing himself from her hand. He needed to be inside her as he heard more thunder roll across the sky above them. How come he all but forgotten about the rain and the thunder now his brain had her body to focus on. Resting up on both hands he used his knees to open her legs wider apart as he slowly brought his erection to her folds and nudged forwards. As the tip slid inside her her heard her take a sharp intake of breath as he looked down at her face.

She looked absolutely beautiful lay there with the rain falling on her face and her hair flicked all over. He could see rain running down her breasts and the urge to follow each drop down her skin with his tongue was overwhelming. He bent and kissed her deeply as he finally pushed forward and buried himself deep within her. He could never get over how tight and snug she felt as her muscles played and stretched around him. He filled her completely as he started to move within her causing them both to moan and sigh and groan as they felt the pressure starting to build with in them both.

Merri brought her hands up and grabbed his ass pulling him closer and tighter in to her as he grabbed her hips and held as his thrusts became a little more deliberate. She felt him build up but she wasn't quite there so with all the strength she had she managed to flip them both over and keep him inside of her. As she sat on top and dropped back down on to him encasing him even deeper he felt his little control falter.

"Merri am going to...".but he never got the chance to finish as he felt her internal muscles clamped down around him as she threw her head back and wailed has name as her climax hit her in effect finishing him off.

Seeing her face as she came was the most amazing thing about Merri. She looked so hot as pleasure and ecstasy crossed her face. When she collapsed against his chest sobbing he knew they were done. Running his hand up and down her back under her very wet clothing her kissed her head and whispered over and over again how sorry he was. There was nothing else to say to her, he had screwed up and now he was saying sorry. The rain had stopped and there had been no thunder and lightning in a while that he knew off. He lay there with her on the beach on a soaking wet blanket after having sex and he couldn't be happier.

They were both soaked and she was half naked but she felt fantastic. She felt as his now flaccid penis dropped away and their combined juices started to leak out of her. At home they would normally have moved by now but he seemed happy to just hold her. She would have to move as she suddenly felt a shiver cross her. He felt her shiver and pulled her a little closer Not that it would do much good. They needed to get up and get dry and soon.

"Can we go back to the car now and get dry before either or both of us catches a cold." Feeling her lift up and look at him.

She smiled down at him before looking around and then standing up. She didn't even seem bothered by the fact she had nothing on from the waist down and her top was up with both her breasts hanging out. She offered her hand down to him and he pushed himself up to stand beside her. Merri gathered her clothes while Dwayne picked the blanket up and placed it round her shoulders. Even though it was wet it was something to cover her till they got back to the car.

As they walked back to the cars she leaned a little towards him and he slid his arm round her shoulder. They stayed that way till they reached both cars and they both popped the trunks.

Luckily due to work they both had a bag of clothes to change into and since no one was around it wasn't like they need to hurry. Merri stripped off what she had on till she was literally stood naked in front of him. He could help himself as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Breaking the kiss he helped her get ready and soon she was stood all cleaned and dry again. She watched as he stripped off and started to get ready but not before she kissed him and ran her hands over his now bare ass.

"If you don't stop we will end up with round two and we will never get home." Looking down as his penis gave a definite twitch.

Stepping away she bent down and picked his wet clothes up from the ground causing him to groan loudly. She was teasing him and she knew it. He didn't let her finish standing up as he left her bent over and nudged her towards the open trunk of his car. As she stopped and rested her hands in his car he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her jeans and panties down just far enough to give him perfect access again. As he rubbed his now hard penis up and down her wet folds he felt her push back towards him and his penis slid inside a little. That was all it took for him to grab her hips and push forward as he used his hands to pull back as the same time.

The air was again full of their moans and groans as Dwayne used a hand to slid round to her clit and rubbed as he pumped in and out of her. He quickened the pace and soon he felt her inner walls contract around his penis as she came again and he felt his balls go tight signalling his own climax. They stayed in that position till they both rode out the after shocks and Dwayne stepped back. When they were both finally dressed and tucked back in Dwayne opened his arms to Merri and she stepped in to them.

"I am so sorry Merri, I pushed and I was wrong. We all suffered today and I should have talked to you not pushed you. Please forgive me." Placing a kiss to her temple as he held her.

"We are okay aren't we Dwayne? This is the first time work came home with us and I don't like it. I want to leave work at work if we can. I know it will be tough sometime, especially after cases like today. How about we agree to talk in future instead of frantic wet sand sex in a storm." Seeing his face light up at the mention of sex.

"Ohh I don't know I quite liked the wet sand sex in a storm. No that's wrong, I loved the wet sand sex in a storm. Next time there's a storm at home I may have a new use for that garden and it won't be for flowers." Placing another kiss to her temple before bending enough to capture her lips.

"Come on let's go home and we can talk about this storm and garden idea of yours." Merri responded by kissing him back and letting go to climb into her car.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to work through their problems but when it came to storms and sex Dwayne had a feeling he was now going to actually want a storm just for the fun it could lead to.


End file.
